


a party

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean Thomas - Freeform, Gen, Top Justin Finch-Fletchley, dennis creevey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco tries to tell himself it is just a party but he can't just sit and watch his classmates be tortured to death even if he hates the lot of them.





	a party

_It's a party._

Thomas screams and then it curdles and blood seeps into the sofa his great grandfather had custom made. 

_It's a party._

Finch-Fletchley crashes against a wall and slumps while a drunken bunch of Death Eaters laugh.

_It's a party._

Creevey screams for his older brother and Draco snaps. He has to _do something_. 

No one knows he can make portkeys. He picks up an ornament his mother won't miss. He sets the wall on fire. He throws darkness mist at the drunken fools and he summons the tortured lot to the portkey with tears in his eyes.


End file.
